Ghost World
Ghost World is the seventh episode of the third season of and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. Summary SPIRITS AT THE NIGHT OF ILLUMINATION — As Mystic Falls prepares to celebrate the traditional Illumination Night, the town is invaded by spirits of the dead. After a particularly violent encounter with an angry spirit, Damon asks Bonnie to find the reason behind the ghosts' surprising power. Elena convinces Jeremy to use his connection to the other side to help her find a new way to reach Stefan, leading Jeremy to a terrible choice. Finally, Alaric discovers a long-hidden clue to the past. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Frank Brennan as Tobias Fell Trivia *Antagonists: Esther and Ghosts. *This is the final episode of the first chapter of Season Three, The Ghosts Chapter. *Tyler and Klaus don't appear in this episode. *''Ghost World'' marks the least amount of screen time that Matt has had in an episode all season. *This episode marks the first appearances of Sheila and Lexi as ghosts, and the only appearances of Frederick and Pearl as ghosts. *This episode had about 3.28 million viewers in the USA. *Bonnie and Jeremy break up in this episode after Bonnie finds out that Jeremy kissed Anna. **Bonnie and Jeremy later reunited in Season Four's Graduation. * Lexi uses the power vampires possess that is similar to telepathy in that allows them to share memories and create illusions and hallucinations in the minds of humans and (weaker) vampires to make Stefan believe that he had been starved from human blood for up to five years. This is the strongest demonstration of this vampire ability that has been shown in the series, as most vampires need to either be much younger than the user or need to be in a vulnerable state, such as by being asleep, injured, or otherwise weakened. In this case, Stefan had only been briefly knocked out prior to experiencing the illusion, but Lexi did have the upper-hand by being older than him by several centuries. ** This does not include the illusions created by the true immortal Silas, as he did not like to consider himself to be a vampire. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Town Square **Mystic Grill **Witch Burial Ground **City Jail **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar ***Cave and underground tunnels Body Count *Tobias Fell - Hanged; killed by Frederick Continuity *Lexi was last seen in The Dinner Party via a flashback to 1864. *Frederick was last seen in Let the Right One In. He was killed by Stefan in Let The Right One In. *Pearl was last seen in Blood Brothers. She was killed by John Gilbert in Blood Brothers. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Season One's Fool Me Once. She died from overuse of magic in Fool Me Once. *Carol Lockwood was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. * Mason Lockwood tortures Damon in the same manner that Damon tortured him in Season Two's Plan B. This time however, the majority of the torture was shown off-screen. *Bonnie and Grams both mentioned "the consequences" of bringing Jeremy back to life, which occurred in As I Lay Dying. * The order in which the ghosts who appeared were: Sheila Bennett (Grams), Anna, Lexi, Mason Lockwood, Frederick and the tomb vampires, and lastly, Pearl. The order in which they disappeared is: Frederick and the tomb vampires, Mason, Lexi, Anna and Pearl, and Grams. * This is the only episode this season to not feature any member of the Original Family. * Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Damon, Alaric and Grams mentioned the events of Smells Like Teen Spirit.'' * The witch burial ground was last seen in As I Lay Dying. Tropes *Another example of 7th Episode Twist: This is the end of the "Ghost Chapter," in which Jeremy has to deal with the ghosts of his past. **Also, the ghost of Lexi uses her vampire powers to psychically make Stefan hallucinating that he's been starved of human blood for up to five years in order to start the process to bring him back from Klaus' influence. *Several characters that were Killed for Real came back in this episode—a nice example of The Bus Came Back. Quotes :Damon (as an apology to both Mason and Alaric): "I do a lot of things I don't have to do." ---- :Damon: "Greetings, Blondie. Witchie. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." :Bonnie: "What do you mean? Why?" :Damon: "Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." :Bonnie: "What?" :Caroline: "And why would you think that?" :Damon: "Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." :Caroline: "I thought you said ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." :Bonnie: "They can't." :Damon: "Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." ---- :Elena: "I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back." :Alaric: "So, where is she now that we need her?" :Jeremy: "She's dead. And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?" :Elena: "I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." :Jeremy: "Look, I don't even know if she's on the Other Side." :Elena: "Is that what it's called?" :Jeremy: "That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything." :Alaric: "So, what is it? Like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" :Jeremy: "Anna said it's, it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." ---- :Lexi' (to Stefan): ''"You know you say that every time? ''(She begins to mock him) ''I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone.'" ---- :Grams: "Witches talk. Even on the Other Side." ---- :Bonnie: "What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences." :Caroline: "I want you to say you're not okay with it." :Bonnie: "I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it." ---- :Stefan' (looking at his journal): ''"Oh, wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care." ---- :Stefan: "I will rip you apart, Lexi!" :Lexi: "You can't. I'm already dead." ---- :Damon: "All right, which way?" :Mason: "I don't know, flip a coin." :Damon: "Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" :Mason: "I'm a ghost, not God." ---- :Mason: "I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." ---- :Jeremy (about Anna): "I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her." ---- :Bonnie (to Jeremy): "Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy! You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself." ---- :Alaric: "You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." :Damon: "Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We got troubles." :Alaric: "No, you've got troubles. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends, I don't like you anymore." :Damon: "Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle Werewolf, Mason Lockwood?" :Alaric: "Yeah. And?" :Damon: "I think he's still a little pissed." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= OM3 (4).jpg|Elena, Stefan and Alaric OM3 (5).jpg|Jeremy and Elena OM3 (6).jpg|Jeremy and Anna OM3 (7).jpg OM3 (8).jpg |-|Screencaps= vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h46m42s212.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m25s53.png|Lexi and Stefan vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m47s10.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h52m39s196.png|Mason Lockwood vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h57m48s219.png|Bonnie and Sheila vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m28s24.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m08s82.png|Anna and Pearl vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h30m37s193.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m00s165.png|Stefan, Lexi and Elena vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m12s29.png Anna-and-Jeremy-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-and-Anna-Ghost-World.jpg Anna-Jeremy-Elena-and-Rick-Ghost-World.jpg|Jeremy, Anna, Elena and Alaric Jeremy-Elena-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-and-Anna-Ghost-World.009.jpg Jeremy-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Jerermy-And-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Rick-Elena-Jeremy-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Rick-Ghost-World.jpg Rick-Stefan-and-Elena-Ghost-World.jpg Stefan-Elena-and Rick-Ghost-World.jpg Screenshot_2065.jpg Screenshot 2066.jpg Screenshot_2071.jpg Screenshot_2072.jpg Screenshot_2079.jpg Screenshot_2099.jpg Screenshot_2100.jpg Screenshot_2101.jpg 307VampireDiaries0114.jpg 307VampireDiaries0100.jpg 307VampireDiaries0095.jpg 307VampireDiaries0093.jpg 307VampireDiaries0092.jpg 307VampireDiaries0074.jpg 307VampireDiaries0072.jpg 307VampireDiaries0068.jpg 307VampireDiaries0066.jpg 307VampireDiaries0063.jpg 307VampireDiaries0059.jpg 307VampireDiaries0058.jpg 307VampireDiaries0132.jpg 307VampireDiaries0122.jpg 307VampireDiaries0120.jpg 307VampireDiaries0119.jpg 307VampireDiaries0118.jpg 307VampireDiaries0115.jpg Grimoire2-0.png 307VampireDiaries0986.jpg 307VampireDiaries0969.jpg 307VampireDiaries0964.jpg 307VampireDiaries0958.jpg 307VampireDiaries0956.jpg 307VampireDiaries0953.jpg 307VampireDiaries0942.jpg 307VampireDiaries0941.jpg 307VampireDiaries0991.jpg 307VampireDiaries0990.jpg 307VampireDiaries0989.jpg 307VampireDiaries0988.jpg 307VampireDiaries0997.jpg 307VampireDiaries0996.jpg 307VampireDiaries1197.jpg 307VampireDiaries1195.jpg 307VampireDiaries1194.jpg 307VampireDiaries1548.jpg 307VampireDiaries1544.jpg 307VampireDiaries1550.jpg 307VampireDiaries1553.jpg 307VampireDiaries1711.jpg 307VampireDiaries1715.jpg 307VampireDiaries1716.jpg 307VampireDiaries1718.jpg 307VampireDiaries1720.jpg 307VampireDiaries1722.jpg 307VampireDiaries1726.jpg 307VampireDiaries1732.jpg 307VampireDiaries1734.jpg 307VampireDiaries1737.jpg 307VampireDiaries1739.jpg 307VampireDiaries1741.jpg 307VampireDiaries1742.jpg 307VampireDiaries1745.jpg 307VampireDiaries1746.jpg 307VampireDiaries1747.jpg 307VampireDiaries1748.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Lexibts6,7.jpg|Lexi Frederickbts6,7.jpg Masonbts6,7.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three